


Lazarus Rising

by mixiz877



Series: Insights [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixiz877/pseuds/mixiz877
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, Dean showing up on Bobby's door step in Season 4, Lazarus Rising. Bobby POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own, I only borrow.

Bobby POV

The last months had been difficult. Dean was gone. I still can't believe we didn't find a way out of that stupid deal. Then Sam just took off. Didn't say where to. Didn't answer calls. I know it wasn't easy for him, but he didn't have to act like the idjit he was, now, did he?

And then this morning, there was this prank call. Some idjit hunter no doubt who thought he'd be original and give old Bobby a hard time, claiming to be Dean. Dean was gone. Dead. Buried. GONE!

The worst was, he had really sounded like him. Screw modern day technology, voice imitation and what not. But it had opened a wound in me that had just stopped bleeding. I loved Dean like a son.

A knock on my door got my attention. Who would that be? I hadn't even heard a car pulling up. One glance tells me all my defense stuff was right where they should be, just in case. I walk up to open the door... and freeze.

A thousand and one thoughts run through my head as my jaw falls to the ground. Never in all my life had I expected to see HIM standing there. It just couldn't be!

"Surprise," he says cautiously, cracking an uncertain smile.

"I, I don't..."

When did I start to stutter? Get a grip, Bobby!

"Yeah, me neither," Dean says, stepping over the threshold. Wait. Not Dean. It couldn't be Dean. He's dead, for crying out loud. "But here I am."

No, you're not. Shapeshifter, maybe. Revenant. Demon. Ghoul. But not Dean! I slowly back up, hand fumbling for the hidden silver knife. He steps closer and I attack, brandishing the knife, slashing away at him. He grabs my arm and twists it, forcing me to react and land a backhand blow to his head.

"Bobby! It's me!" He stumbles backwards.

"My ass," I snarl as he pulls a chair in between us to hold me off, and lifts his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me."

No. Please, don't do that to me. Don't fucking tease me! I drop my knife a bit, my body fighting my mind about what to believe. I reach out to him; put my hand on his shoulder. I need to feel he's real, no ghost. He feels real. But... it simply can't be! I was there when Sam buried him. The idjit refused to salt and burn Dean's bones just in case...

I mustn't let my wish for Dean to be real become my downfall. Gripping the knife tighter I swing the blade at him again. But I miss. And he's strong. Stronger than any dead body should be expected to be. Then the knife is gone. Balls! And I'm being pinned by whatever it is.

"I'm not a shapeshifter!" A trace of desperation in his voice reaches my subconscious.

"Then you're a revenant!"

He pushes me away, holding up my knife.

"Alright. If I was either, could I do this – with a silver knife?" He rolls up his left sleeve and I watch, involuntarily holding my breath. Slowly he pulls the blade across his arm above the elbow and crimson blood starts welling up from the cut. It can't be!

"Dean?" Oh please, is it true?

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

Oh sweet Jesus it's really him! I dunno how it's even possible, but it is. Two quick steps, and I'm hugging that boy like my life depends on it. He feels real, solid, and most importantly, alive. He's hugging me right back with all his might. Then I break the hug. I need to see him.

"It's... It's good to see you, boy," I choke out.

"Yeah, you too." He's smiling that big smile of his, that doesn't only melt the hearts of many a girl.

"But... how did you bust out?" It was still too good to be true. He looks sideways, shrugging. I put my hands in my pocket and take the small bottle I keep there.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." Dean stops mid sentence as I splash the contents of the bottle right in his face. Last test. No sizzling. It IS him! Dean looks at me indignantly and spits out some of the holy water.

"I'm not a demon either, you know." He actually sounds a tiny bit annoyed.

"Sorry," I grin apologetically. "Can't be too careful."


End file.
